1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thick film conductors, particularly those in hybrid circuits for connecting discrete and printed components on a circuit board.
2. Background Information
Silver (Ag) and silver:palladium (Ag:Pd) are two conductors that are commonly used in hybrid circuits. Each possesses its own unique advantages. Ag has extremely high electrical conductivity. It is excellent for soldering, retaining high conductivity after some dissolution into a solder. A properly soldered joint exhibits good fatigue resistance. Ag is relatively cost-effective compared to certain other conductors, and it prints well on an underlying substrate, such as a ceramic substrate. Ag:Pd provides robustness against contamination and corrosion.